


Dying Lights

by it_is_cold



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm late for it though -_-, M/M, Oisuga Weekend, Self-Hatred, Suga is not fake, and I suck at writing but oisuga weekend, oikawa is r00d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_is_cold/pseuds/it_is_cold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is alone and sad. Nothing can change that, he may have a roommate but ultimately he is alone and sad. He is a dying light, but then again so is his roommate. </p><p>OiSuga weekend: day 1- Sun: light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Lights

Oikawa could easily be the centre of attention no matter the situation but now that he was growing up it hit him hard that he wasn't special. He was a dying light. He may have been something important in high school but here in Tokyo in the grand scheme of things he was nothing more than a hopeful setter who didn't have natural born ability and all he could do to compensate for this was train. This may have put him ahead of Tobio in middle school and then again ahead of Yahaba in high school but here people had natural ability and could train harder and longer than anything Oikawa could, so after a couple months of struggling to maintain his grades and trying not to damage his knee to the point of no return, he quit.  
It was the beginning of his second year when his roommate finally declared he could no longer deal with Oikawa taking up every shelf with his 'God ugly' clothes and leaving no room for his roommate's clothes. Shortly after his outburst his roommate requested a transfer which was granted within days because apparently someone else was looking for a new roommate in the same building as him.  
Sugawara Koushi. It was familiar but at the same time had an alien ring to it. He knew he knew it. Oikawa stared at the paper he was handed announcing the transfer. The person would be moving in around two. Oikawa looked at his sad little alarm clock that his parents picked up in a second hand shop as a final farewell, it read 13:56. He was tempted to call Iwaizumi to ask about this familiar name but decided against it as he had just rang him about how to describe the colour red without using the word red because he was curious. His beloved Iwa-chan told him 'Seriously? Go find a life Shittykawa'. Oikawa missed him so much. He missed a lot of things, college was cold and hard. He wanted to quit so badly but how would he return to his family?  
There was a knock on the door and Oikawa presumed the owner of the said knock was this Sugawara Koushi fellow.  
Mr. Refreshing. Oikawa held a certain amount of hostility towards the team the crudely ripped away the chance of him making it to nationals in his final year of high school and by extent of his unfavourable attitude towards the team, he didn't like Sugawara Koushi. Not only was he part of the pests, he was faker than Oikawa himself. Oikawa never consistently portrayed his 'happy' image. He had chinks in it but for some reason this guy never gave it up. Oikawa strongly disliked people faker than him. Plus, his hair was totally dyed and that just added to his fake-ness. Oikawa observed everything about him and finally deduced that this guy was going to spend longer in front of the mirror than him. Nobody is naturally that well groomed.  
"Um... I'm Sugawara Koushi and I will be your new roommate, if you don't mind" he announced breaking Oikawa out of his trance of hatred.  
"Of course I don't mind Kou-chan, I'm Oikawa Tooru, but I'm sure you already knew that though," Oikawa couldn't wait to get rid of him, he decided lack of formality and vanity were a good start.  
Oikawa watched Sugawara move in all of his stuff, he'd offer to help but that would undermine his points of wanting Sugawara gone. He did however text Iwaizumi about this horrible update on his life.  
Living with Kou-chan turned out to be peculiar. He was too nice and never found an issue with Oikawa's blatant rudeness. Not only was he the biggest fake to exist but he didn't actually spend a lot of time in front of the mirror and his hair was naturally grey! How dare he?! How dare he be genuine?! How dare he make Oikawa feel even worse about the hell hole that was his life than he already did by actually being a better person than Oikawa! He was Oikawa's breaking point. He couldn't do this anymore so he decided to just snap.  
"Say, Kou-chan, why didn't you ever join the volleyball team?" Oikawa asked one night as Sugawara was on his laptop probably doing something important but in Oikawa's opinion nothing was more important than his own curiosity.  
Sugawara looked up and just shrugged. There was hurt clearly laid out on his face. This was obviously a sensitive topic but Oikawa persisted any way because just like Oikawa, Sugawara was not special they both hurt. He too was a dying light no matter how hard he tried not to be.  
"I wasn't good enough in high school so obviously I'm not good enough here." The answer was simple and Oikawa found it hard to argue with his logic.  
"Does it not anger you that you lost out in your final year of volleyball to a first year?" Oikawa inquired, no longer interested in causing pain but because this grey haired boy sitting on the bed opposite him had been through exactly the same thing he had. Oikawa had never been right after it, maybe the reason he hated college so much was because it was like one big Tobio, except this time there was no extra training or Iwazumi to keep him together.  
"No, Kageyama did nothing wrong and I shouldn't be angry with him, he was better and since he was better it was only natural for him to be chosen for the team. Of course though this did cause me to have some self worth issues but I'm mostly over it," he attempted to smile but Oikawa had never seen anything so sad. He almost cried at it. He felt like crying, college was hard, he was alone and he was such a horrible human being. The way he mistreated Tobio and Sugawara.  
"I'm sorry but if you'll excuse me, this essay has been quite tiring." Sugawara shut off his laptop and clambered into his bed, leaving Oikawa alone with his thoughts. Right now he really didn't want to be alone right now. He'd do anything to avoid it. He looked at Sugawara's shaking body and started moving with out realising it.  
He gently pulled back Sugawara's duvet and slipped himself between the sheets. If Sugawara noticed he didn't do anything about it.  
"I'm sorry," Oikawa whispered in to the nape of his neck.  
They both may be dying lights but at least they were dying together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad and late, I was out of my home country but I couldn't resist OiSuga


End file.
